


You're Mine

by FiendMaz



Series: Our Own House [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood Sweethearts, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Presents, Protective Alec Lightwood, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/pseuds/FiendMaz
Summary: It was Valentine’s, one of the special times of the year where couples spend their day together re-enacting the cheesiest romantic movies in the world. And yet, Alec glared at his sister and her boyfriend from his position in the living room, he was in his family vacation home celebrating an engagement that wasn’t even his.–In which, Malec has to spend Valentine’s Day in the Lightwood Manor to celebrate Sizzy’s engagement but doesn’t let that stop them from being the romantic saps they are.





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone!
> 
> Special thanks to my beta [kezcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezcakes) for looking over this a few hours ago!

It was Valentine’s, one of the special times of the year where couples spend their day together re-enacting the cheesiest romantic movies in the world. And yet, Alec glared at his sister and her boyfriend from his position in the living room, he was in his family vacation home celebrating an engagement that wasn’t even his.

“Aaaah, this is the worst!” Alec groaned as he rolled around on the couch. “Let’s leave.”

Magnus smiled at him from behind the parfait he was happily eating. “Darling, where did the caring brother in you go?”

“It was murdered by Alexander Lightwood, your boyfriend who wants to elope with you,” Alec grumbled with a serious pout, eyes sad.

“Darling,” Magnus drawled and set aside his parfait to roll Alec back over. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s head and snuggled in to whisper, “I have something for you.”

Alec struggled to move around so he could hug Magnus properly and ended up on his back. He cupped Magnus’ face with his hands and pulled to smack a wet kiss. “Yeah? Me too.”

“Oh? But I’m going first,” Magnus teased.

“That’s fine, you’re mine anyway.”

Magnus patted Alec’s head with an affectionate smile and then wiggled around a bit so he could dig in his leather shoulder bag for a sizeable sleek black box. He handed it over to Alec with an expectant look in his eyes. “Open it, darling.”

“Are we really eloping?” Alec joked seriously. When Magnus just kept staring, his eyebrows raised and he focused his whole attention on the box. He flipped it open carefully and his jaw dropped. A beautiful smile blossomed on his face and his eyes crinkled as he giggled happily. “They’re gorgeous, Magnus.”

He took one of the rings out and raised it to eye-level. The smooth finish of the black ring and rose gold lining glimmered beautifully under the light and Alec lost his breath for a moment. He took Magnus’ hand and kissed the ring finger before sliding on the ring. His smile widened at the sight and he kissed the ring before leaning over to kiss Magnus sweetly. “I love you, my life.”

Magnus’ cheeks flushed a little and he tried to cover it by taking out the other ring. He knew how badly he failed when Alec rubbed his cheeks but he just grabbed onto one of the hands to brush his lips along Alec’s knuckles. “Stop rubbing off my makeup.”

“You don’t need them,” Alec countered but obeyed anyway.

“Thank you, sweet,” Magnus carefully slid the ring into place and admired how the black and rose gold complemented Alec’s pale skin. “I wasn’t thinking of marriage when I bought these,” he murmured as he caressed Alec’s fingers. “Honestly, sometimes I forget we aren’t.”

“Me too,” Alec reassured.

They shared a smile and then Magnus pulled out his phone under Alec’s curious gaze. “ _This_ is why I bought these.”

“Wait,” Alec interrupted before Magnus could go on. He flipped over with a great show of flexibility to lay on his stomach and ducked under Magnus’ arm to get a better view of the phone. “Okay, go on.”

Magnus shook his head with a little smile, amused, and then swiped his phone open. He tapped open an app and Alec’s ring lit with a red line going around the centre. “Do you feel anything?”

“I – yes,” Alec whispered with a shocked look. His eyes darted between Magnus’ eyes and the ring for a few seconds before he finally sighed and buried his face in Magnus’ chest. “Am I feeling your heartbeat right now?”

“Yeah,” Magnus replied with a smitten smile.

Alec lifted his head and grabbed his phone off the carpeted floor. “Do mine,” He requested as he delicately swapped his phone with Magnus’.

“I already have,” Magnus revealed with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He opened the same app on Alec’s phone and his own ring came to life. He let out a soft sigh when he felt Alec’s heartbeat from the ring and leant his head on Alec’s shoulder. “This is the first time I’ve turned it on though… it’s a great feeling.”

“It’s going to make me fall asleep,” Alec mumbled, already sounding sleepy.

“I’ve spoiled you; letting you fall asleep to the sound of my heartbeat every night,” Magnus said as he ran his fingers through Alec’s hair fondly.

Alec hummed. “You’re comfy.”

“I do love how you drool on me in the morning –,” Magnus joshed.

“Lovebirds!”

Alec groaned loudly and unrepentantly. “Go away, Jace.”

“Are you two going to stay on that couch all day?” Clary questioned from somewhere behind them. “It’s near nightfall already.”

“Leave us be!” Alec complained.

Clary snorted. "Izzy started mixing drinks!”

“Fray,” Alec held onto Magnus’ hand tighter and looked behind his shoulder to glare at the pair. “Magnus won’t be swayed by alcohol when he has me.”

“It’s true,” Magnus sang.

Clary rolled her eyes. “You two seriously never change.”

“Peace,” Alec stated cheerfully when Clary and Jace walked away. He gave Magnus a smug look and interlaced their fingers together, rings side-by-side. “I love you, baby.”

Magnus scrunched his face up playfully and gave Alec an Eskimo kiss. “I love you too.”

“Are you ready for my gift?” Alec asked as he tipped his head to the side and then sucked on Magnus’ bottom lip. A startled sound left him when Magnus deepened the kiss all of a sudden and he chuckled when they parted, breathless. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“It _was_.”

Alec excitedly took back his phone from Magnus and made a few swipes. He handed it back after a few seconds and waited restlessly while Magnus stared at the screen intently. “Hey,” his voice wavered a little when he spoke.

“Darling, don’t be nervous. I’m just speechless right now.”

“You like it then?” Alec wondered aloud though his face had already brightened considerably.

Magnus shook his head with a laugh. “I’m… This view is breath-taking, my Alexander.”

“I was choosing between a lot of hotels with views around the world and I thought that one would be best. It’s private so we can do what we want without thinking about other people.” Alec explained patiently.

“I didn’t know you wanted to go on holiday,” Magnus commented lightly, still in awe.

Alec shrugged. “I don’t really. I just wanted to get away from everyone for a few days since we couldn’t spend Valentine’s alone today.”

“Thank you,” Magnus said sincerely. He kissed the back of Alec’s hand and nuzzled his face into it. “I’ve always wanted to go somewhere picturesque with you.”

“It’s better than a tree house view; though I still want one.”

Magnus laughed. “Is that so? You should’ve said. I’ll build one for you, baby.”

“We can build one together,” Alec grinned.

 

*~*~*~*

 

“Another hobby for Malec has been born!” Magnus announced when they finally stepped out of the living room into the backyard for dinner. He inhaled the delicious aroma of grilled barbecue with a wide grin, arm looped around Alec’s, as they walked over to the table piled with food. “We’re building a treehouse!”

“Of course, you are,” Isabelle said, hand on her hip and eyes playfully judgemental as she stared them both down. “Thank you for finally joining my engagement party.”

“It’s your engagement party?” Clary mock-gasped. “I thought it was theirs.”

Isabelle smirked. “Funnily enough, so did I at times.”

“Sis, be happy I’m even here,” Alec replied dryly with a roll of his eyes. “This is how much I love you.”

“Mmhm…” Isabelle gestured for them to sit. “Have some food and champagne, lovebirds.”

A fire appeared from the grill suddenly and they all jumped in surprise. Simon shouted in shock from his place before the grill, tongs useless by his side as he desperately flapped a hand at the fire.

“Away, away,” Luke appeared running from inside the house and gently pushed a stunned Simon to the side.

Isabelle yanked her fiancé over to her side with a raised brow. “What on earth?”

“Er…” Simon shrugged sheepishly. “It’s just – they’re wearing matching rings!”

“WHAT?!” Isabelle and Clary shouted simultaneously.

Alec swiped his and Magnus’ intertwined fingers behind his back in reflex but it was too late. The group swarmed them and Alec was left fending them off by hugging Magnus tightly as he glared at Jace and Simon’s laser-sharp stares.

“Ow…” Magnus whined from his squashed position slouched under Alec’s chin.

Alec stiffened in alert and slapped away Clary and Isabelle’s insistent hands. “Hey! Paws off!”

“Let me seeee!!!” Isabelle stomped her foot like a child while Clary pouted.

“Darling… I’m suffocating.” Magnus complained.

“Okay,” Alec wrapped one arm tightly around Magnus’ waist and then walked backwards with little difficulty, hand stretched outwards to fend away the hungry hyenas he called family. “Stay where you are and don’t you dare grab Magnus’ hand when we show the ring.”

Isabelle stomped her foot and flapped her waiting hand impatiently.

“I’ll just grab yours instead,” Clary taunted.

Alec huffed and then slowly lifted his and Magnus’ intertwined fingers up to eye-level for a good view. He bowed his head down to hide his face in Magnus’ hair to hide how pleased he was by his family’s cooing and the never-ending feeling of Magnus’ heartbeat.

“Are you getting married?”

Magnus wagged his fingers at curious Simon. “These are just rings to connect us when we aren’t physically together.”

“For a moment, I thought he was proposing,” Alec confessed as he raised his head. “But now that I’ve thought about it, Magnus would never do so on a holiday. He likes having as many special days as possible.”

Jace snorted. “I’ll believe that.”

“Wait,” Isabelle gripped Alec’s ring finger more tightly. “I feel something.”

Alec winced and tried to pull his hand back. “That’s Magnus’ heartbeat.”

“Ow!”

Clary quickly released Magnus’ hand with a guilty look. “Sorry, I was just amazed.”

“What’d you do?” Alec shook his sister off and worriedly checked Magnus’ hand.

Magnus smiled at Alec softly. “I’m fine, darling. Her nails just pinched me a bit.”

“I told you not to grab him, Fray,” Alec reached over and gently pinched her cheek as she squealed.

Clary gave her best puppy eyes imitation and jutted out her bottom lip. “I’m sorry. I’ll cut Magnus’ steak for him.”

“Don’t steal away my privilege.” Alec narrowed his eyes at her.

Magnus shook his head in amusement. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You _both_ are,” Isabelle concluded.

 

*~*~*~*

 

 

*~*~*~*

 

Two days later, Alec and Magnus were lying down on the daybed in the balcony of their accommodation at the Jade Mountain, St. Lucia. Alec had his head cushioned on Magnus’ chest as usual, hair being played with in a relaxing manner. “We should buy a holiday home somewhere nice.”

“Maybe we can get everyone to pitch in and buy one for us.”

Alec laughed out loud, cheerful. “I’ll search for a home and put only that on the wedding registry.”

“That’s a great idea I will definitely get behind,” Magnus informed with a slight chuckle. “We have enough family and friends to make it reasonable for everyone in any case.”

“I’m going to do it.”

Magnus chuckled fondly. “And where shall we have our wedding and honeymoon?”

“I might as well propose to you right now, Magnus,” Alec teased.

“That’s true.”

Alec paused and then lifted his head up to meet Magnus’ eyes. “Marry me?”

“Oh?” A slow smile stretched out Magnus’ lips, sincere at first until it turned into a smirk. “I feel robbed. Give me a speech before you ask at least.”

“I’ll give you the world, Magnus.” Alec informed seriously.

“I don’t need the world,” Magnus said nonchalantly. “I only need you.”

Alec hummed and leaned in to connect their lips. He tilted his head as his lips were treated with kitten licks and then parted his lips in a wide smile. His hand slid up Magnus’ chest and trailed along the side of Magnus’ jaw before he ended the kiss with a lingering peck; their breaths mingled in between them and they kept eye contact in the close distance.

Finally, Alec tipped his head to make their foreheads touch and whispered hotly, “you’re mine, I love you.”

“I love you too, my Alexander.” Magnus reciprocated huskily. “And I’m yours with or without a signed paper.”

“I know,” Alec acknowledged simply. He didn’t say anything more and silence stretched between them as the sun went down on the horizon but the time wasn’t filled with nothing. Years of knowing and loving one another had made them so in tune with each other that they needed no words to convey the silent conversation of their hearts.

Their glittering eyes told a poetry and song of overwhelming emotions that no words or sentences could truly translate properly. Their hearts beat for each other as they did every moment in their lives since they had known each other and they would do so forevermore. And while true love never found other people easily, it found them early on and they would be eternally grateful to have successfully nurtured their love so beautifully together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I wrote this yesterday because I wanted to write Malec giving those rings to each other on Valentine's Day :') Let me know what you think <3
> 
> Reblog [here](https://www.tumblr.com/reblog/170854422499/qz9eqvCi).
> 
> Come chat with me @ [maztri](https://maztri.tumblr.com)!


End file.
